


黑白骑30日脑洞挑战

by DuluDuluDu



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:54:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 36
Words: 16,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23446573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuluDuluDu/pseuds/DuluDuluDu
Summary: 和黑骑双人合写脑洞甜饼短打，时间主要为4.x后期，夹杂短车和小刀，浓度高达99%无注水糖，欢迎来磕（不定期更新）
Relationships: 黑白骑
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 - 22是我写的，Day 23 - 35是老婆写的。  
> 注意：Day 19,20 30 为百合GL，有车

骑士陷在火炉边的沙发里，半条小腿从厚厚的被子中伸出来。他睡的很熟，脸上被火煨出了柔软的红色。  
dk蹲在铺着熊皮的地板上看着他，他盯了很久很久。  
然后轻轻抓住骑士纤细洁白的脚踝，亲吻他的小腿。他从放松的肌肉开始啃噬，轻咬他的骑士，把脚踝的骨节舔的啧啧作响。  
他抬头，对上迷蒙着眼的骑士。  
“我的jio香吗？”骑士咕哝道，想把腿缩回去。他放开手。  
“香。”dk说，欺身上前，把舌头顶进了骑士柔软的唇间。


	2. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 雪中

dk回伊修加德有事，于是骑士顺手申请了根本没人想去的出差任务。随着他们离伊修加德越来越近，骑士光鲜亮丽的铠甲下的棉甲越来越厚，即便是这样他也在隼巢的寒风中瑟瑟发抖。  
而dk完全感受不到寒风的样子。  
当夜他们歇脚在广袤冰原上的小木屋里，这是捕鱼人修在挡风的悬崖下的庇护所，但已经太久没有人，柴都冻进了冰里。  
一直是阴天，两个人临时砍了点木头来烧。骑士架起锅，掰了雪进去，煮热水来泡硬的跟石头一样的干粮。  
两个人围着火。dk不说话。骑士累惨了，直勾勾盯着火苗看，嘴巴一动一动地嚼。  
然后他的眼神突然聚焦了。他盯着飘到锅的热气上又转瞬不见的小白点，惊讶的忘记合嘴。  
“是...我刚刚看到的是不是...”他梗着脖子咽下去，抬头看阴沉沉的天。  
就那么一两颗雪，零零星星飘下来，落到他的嘴唇上。  
骑士哈了一口热气，他眼睛亮晶晶，火在其中跳跃。  
猛地转头去找dk，却发现他早已凑了上来。  
dk沉默地盯着骑士的眼，久到骑士觉得不自在，然后他终于舔上了化在他嘴上的雪粒。  
他们在骑士人生第一场雪中接吻。


	3. Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 战士出没

一个解限任务，大家随便切职业。  
队里有战士。关盾的dk仇恨抢不过他。  
dk恨不得给boss上一个伤害增高buff。  
再顺便给战士挂一个斩耐。  
死刑的时候，dk黑盾上给了骑士。  
战士躺下了，冰凉凉的地板上，他高举双手呼唤奶妈。  
dk黑盾上给了奶妈。  
奶妈没敢拉。


	4. Day 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 火龙出没

dk从大草原猎场灰头土脸地回来了。他身上全是火龙的吐息，铠甲上灰蒙蒙地扒着草原的风沙。  
骑士仰头看他，抹了把他的脸，从只剩下一双眼睛亮着的脸上擦出一小块原来的肤色。  
“被烧到了吗？”骑士问。  
dk哼了一声。  
“被尾巴扫了吗？”骑士摸上他的铠甲，往下扒拉。  
dk眼睛跟着他，没有回答。  
骑士脱光了他，只剩下长裤松松垮垮的挂在胯上。dk坐到凳子上脱靴子，然后光脚站起来。  
骑士的手轻轻碰了碰他后背的淤青。  
“走神了。”dk别扭地解释道，他似乎觉得非常丢人。  
骑士大笑。他找到dk的嘴唇，胡乱抹了两把，吻了上去，手指穿进dk柔软的头发——  
然后他推开dk，后者一脸还没开始爽就被打断的迷茫。  
“去洗澡。”骑士推搡道。  
dk一把抓住骑士的手，把他拽进怀里，嘴凑上去，狠狠亲了个够。  
“你洗我才洗。”dk低沉地说，搂着骑士的肩膀向浴室走去，赤裸的双足在木地板上踩出嘎吱的声音。


	5. Day 5

没有委托任务的一天，也没有活动，两个人一觉睡到了中午。  
骑士煎了栗鼠肉排，飞快地拌了一份高山萝卜沙拉，dk煮了甘菊茶，两个人简单地吃过午饭，就无所事事的摊在沙发上打饱嗝。  
骑士歪了歪头，他看向窗外明媚的阳光。  
“陆行鸟今天是不是还没喂。”他突然说 ，“甘蓝也还没浇水。”  
dk唔了一声，长手长脚占着大半个沙发，脚搭到了骑士大腿上。  
两个人陷入沉默。骑士不住往dk那边瞟，dk则一脸放空地盯着天花板。  
“你去。”骑士终于说。  
dk没有动弹。  
“快去。”骑士悄声说。他搔了搔dk脚底，激的dk一个打挺缩回去。  
骑士笑着看他。dk站起来，挠了挠脖子，伸个长长的懒腰，推门走了出去。  
骑士听着外面窸窸窣窣的声音——萝卜掉进食盆的咚咚声，陆行鸟的咕哎声，添水的水声，浇水时水落在柔软泥土和叶子上。  
然后一切归于寂静。骑士等了好一会儿，dk没有进来回到他的沙发上。  
没办法，骑士起身推门出去。dk正侧躺在院子的木椅上晒太阳，把整个椅子占的满满当当，看上去已经睡着了。  
骑士失笑。他抱着手臂仔仔细细看了好一会儿dk，看他垂在眼前的头发，薄而浅色的嘴唇，下巴上微微冒出的胡茬;他枕在头下的手臂苍白而有力。当他浑身没有发散黑红的光芒时，他看上去只是一个沉默寡言的普通年轻人。  
“看够了没有？”dk突然说，他的眼睛还闭着。  
骑士吓了一跳。  
dk睁开眼睛，直勾勾地盯着骑士。  
“来我怀里。”他命令到，一边坐起身，冲骑士张开手臂。  
这算是dk的神奇技能之一——任何肉麻的话从他嘴里说出来都变了味，或者说当事人根本没有觉得有什么需要扭捏的。  
骑士眨了眨眼。他看着dk腿中间所剩不多的椅子空间。  
“坐我腿上。”dk说。  
于是骑士面对面把自己安安稳稳放在了dk的腿上——膝盖跪坐在dk两侧，双臂环着dk的脖子。  
这个姿势太适合亲吻了。骑士想。于是他低头亲了上去。高度刚刚好，仿佛他们就是为此而生一般。  
“睡吧。”dk吸着骑士的舌头含含糊糊地说道，“掉不下去的。”  
两个人在冬天的阳光下挤在一起，慢慢睡着了。


	6. Day 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 沙雕出没

学者:“一人一个自己的黑历史，说不出自罚三杯。”  
黑魔头一仰，亮了杯底。  
众人顺着看向骑士。骑士觉得自己的脸瞬间通红。他扣了扣桌子，沉吟半晌。  
“额。。我舌头被冻到过伊修加德的铁栏杆上。”他咳嗽一声，“第一次见嘛舔肯定是要舔...”  
众人爆笑，看向dk。  
dk面无表情道:“然后我也被冻上去了。”  
众人:？？？

“我来帮你捂化。”dk当年说。  
骑士面目狰狞姿势扭曲地维持着，不让自己舌头被伊修加德粘走。  
快上啊脱手套啊等什么呢？骑士焦急地眼神示意。  
dk附身吻上骑士和栏杆，嘴里传来混合着雪水与铁锈的味道。他探出舌尖，戳着骑士冰凉的舌头。骑士艰难地吞咽着口水。  
感觉差不多柔软了之后，dk起身。  
起到一半他卡主了。  
沉默在空气中蔓延。两个人斗鸡眼地看向对方——  
舌头被冻在了一起。


	7. Day 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> R18

骑士的腰高高地拱起，陷在枕头里大声喘气。他好看的眉毛纠结着，嘴巴像合不拢似的颤抖。  
dk吸着骑士的阴茎，斜眼看他攥紧床单的手指。dk头上下起伏，动作很大，简直要把骑士的魂都吸走;又会整个吐出来，舌头从柱身侧面卷上，沿着筋脉上下舔舐。他狡猾、油腻的手指塞进了骑士的屁股，揉着骑士紧张的肛口、探进去浅浅地抽插。他知道骑士的敏感点很靠外，像熟于挖宝的猎人一样清楚在哪里下铲。一旦他再次找到骑士的点，光靠手指，他就能让骑士直接爽一次。  
就像现在，他的两根手指已经驾轻就熟地摸上了骑士的前列腺。仅仅是用指腹按压，在羞耻感的加持下过于敏感的骑士就已经受不了一般地将汗湿的头发甩到脸侧。当他撑开骑士的内壁，用短而安全的指甲轻轻扣挖时，骑士眼睛都快翻到脑后去了。  
骑士看上去已经不能在他插入前留得住了，于是dk加快了动作，舔的啧啧作响，润滑剂又淋到手指上塞进骑士的屁股里。骑士要到了，他湿漉漉的呜咽和呻吟这么告诉dk。dk猛地震动手指，把骑士送上云端。  
等骑士稍微缓过来点的时候，他疲惫地睁开眼，看到dk正在脱去长裤。dk长而沉的阴茎已经硬得能直接上他。他颤抖地闭上眼，感觉到dk压了上来。骑士伸手去摸他，扶着他让他进来。  
“你可以了吗？”dk轻声问。高潮过后被插总是不太舒服的。dk亲骑士汗津津的头发。  
骑士闭着眼睛胡乱点头，他不想dk等太久。  
然后dk直挺挺地插了进来，骑士已经太软而不会对他造成任何阻碍。在dk碾过前列腺时骑士发出了长长的呻吟，抱紧dk结实的肩膀，求他慢一点——他只会在他面前求饶。  
dk低头，吻骑士颤抖的睫毛，打桩般地操起他的骑士。


	8. Day 8

dk吻骑士的时候，会像啜饮花瓣上的晨露一般，吮吸骑士薄而冰凉的嘴唇。  
他手指有时会插进骑士柔软的发间，捧着他的后脑勺，舌头深深探入骑士的喉咙，听他发出呜呜的声音。  
他会舔掉溢出骑士嘴角的涎液，顺着骑士高挺的鼻梁吻上去。骑士颤抖的睫毛划过他的嘴唇，他把吻印在骑士光滑的眼皮上。  
这是一个日常的晚安吻。


	9. Day 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一句话发糖

他们在星芒节的落雪中接吻，跌进柔软的雪床。


	10. Day 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> R18

骑士被dk的动作惊醒。他在睁眼前嘴里就已经在发出含糊不明的声音了，因为dk嘴里一边含着他的胸，一边把晨勃的阴茎在他腿缝里摩擦。  
“...大早上？”骑士捂着眼睛发出难以置信的呻吟。dk忙于正把两个人半勃的欲望拢在手里套弄，嘴上也丝毫不停地舔舐着骑士硬成石子的乳头。既而狠狠一吸，骑士的腰猛的一抬，嘴里的呻吟都变了调。  
然后dk轻而易举地分开骑士的双腿，阴茎贴着骑士的臀缝湿漉漉地上下滑动，暗示性地在入口的地方稍作停留，挤压着。骑士嘴里的呻吟变大了，夹杂着难堪的语气。  
“今天。。今天不要。”骑士艰难地开口求饶道，“拜托。。一会儿还要开会。。”  
dk听了，从胸腔深处像大猫一般发出低沉又不满的呼噜声。但他没有强制骑士。相反他退了出去，合上骑士软成面条的双腿。骑士瞪大了眼，他没有想到今天dk这么听话。  
下一秒他就知道他错了。抗惯巨剑的dk臂力惊人，单手就能把骑士的两条腿提起来搭到他一侧的肩上，还能颇有闲余地亲两口骑士洁白的脚踝。dk把骑士的两条腿并紧，然后跪坐着，把自己硬得发烫的阴茎挤进了骑士又白又嫩的大腿内侧。  
dk发出爽到的声音，他扬着头吐出长长的叹息。  
这简直太羞耻了，骑士侧头闭上眼，不敢看dk紫红色的饱满龟头在自己腿间进进出出的画面。但当dk恶意压低他的双腿，好让两个人的阴茎能像亲吻般随着dk挺腰的动作接触时，骑士又管不住自己的嘴了。虽然看不到，但结实的撞击感、大腿间滑而炙热的运动、两个人龟头粘液黏连又分开...断断续续的呻吟漏了出来，没有被草但骑士觉得自己更硬了。  
dk射了骑士一肚子，心满意足，然后附身帮骑士撸了出来，把自己的精液混着骑士的，涂满了骑士白而红肿的胸。他上下端详了一会儿，狠狠亲了骑士的胸尖一口，抗起骑士去洗澡。


	11. Day 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 刀

dk最深的噩梦——他看到骑士仰面倒在无边的雪原上，血液渗入他的披风，冻进他身下的雪层。他微阖着眼，没有温暖的白气从他口中呼出。  
——而dk只能跪在一旁，静静地听着自己的心与他一起沉入深渊的绝望呼号。


	12. Day 12

骑士以为dk的嘴唇会是冰冷的。  
直到他被dk低头吻上。

dk以为自己会对周边的一切漠不关心，灰色的画面每天无意义地从身边流过，而他不知道自己追求的答案会在哪里。  
直到骑士出现在他的生命里。  
他的世界有了那么一点颜色。

(所以是一个骑士踩着七彩祥云破空而来的故事)(划掉)


	13. Day 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> R18

dk知道马上就要到他最喜欢的场景了，到他在没有骑士的夜晚，回想起来也能来一发的场景。他减慢了插骑士的速度，眼神着迷地舔过骑士汗津津的身体，他蝴蝶骨用力时夹出的背线，他撅着屁股被dk后入时塌下去的腰窝。骑士脸埋在胳膊里，湿漉漉的声音闷在枕头中，断断续续像羽毛似的撩着dk的心。dk低头，欣赏了一会儿他的阴茎慢吞吞消失在骑士饱满而光洁的屁股里，又水淋淋地覆盖着融在骑士体内的润滑剂和骑士的肠液地拔出来。然后骑士开始呜咽，用dk最受不了的那种方式。他雾着的眼睛向后看向dk，仿佛在问他为什么停下。一般到了骑士快高潮的时候，大力而凶悍的操弄会直接让他爽到翻白眼。这种时候哪怕沉默寡言如dk，也会被他夹出几声叹息。但如果不轻易让他高潮，骑士就会发出让dk硬到能日墙的、软绵绵的呜咽。还有那透露着恳求，却又想躲躲闪闪藏起来的眼神。dk无数次想舔进骑士蓝色的眼睛，但今天不太方便。延后的、减缓的操弄会让骑士得到一个缓慢而悠长的高潮，他不会直接喷出来，精液会像失禁一样缓缓流出，而骑士会梗着脖子，口水无助地流一枕头，就像现在一样。  
dk得到了他想要的，心满意足地猛得推弄几下，紧抱着失神的骑士射了进去。  
——总有一天，他会让他仅仅靠后面就可以射出来，为dk射出来。


	14. Day 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 战士出没

dk的吻可以浓情蜜意，但有时候也会凶恶得像是宣示主权的标记。当隔壁队战士来请骑士帮忙时，他几乎是准备开死斗沐浴在dk的死亡视线下了。  
“。。你们队的骑士回老家了啊。”骑士说，“清这周cd没问题啦，只要和我们队错开时间。。”  
骑士身上咣地被套了个黑盾，战骑二人相顾无言地盯着buff倒计时。  
“你一周清两个cd有点累了，不如我还是去招募一个散人骑士吧。”战士突然道。  
骑士缓缓扭头，眼睛对上倚着门框的dk，满脸“我只是帮朋友个忙啊为什么你一副防偷情的样子！”的表情。  
dk哼了一声。他斜着看了眼还没走的战士，心中的不耐烦达到了顶峰。他慢吞吞、拖着步子走到骑士的沙发旁，一屁股坐到骑士腿上，吓得骑士差点跳起来。  
“你这又是犯什么毛——”然后dk低头吻住了骑士的嘴，把他的话堵了回去。骑士的睫毛受惊地颤抖着，毫无防备的唇齿轻易被dk的舌头顶开，勾着骑士的舌头吸的啧啧作响。骑士绝对不会承认dk来这么一下他的腰就软了的。  
战士发出一声受够了的怪叫，摆着手推门离开了。骑士推搡着dk，但dk像粘在他身上一般捧着他的脑袋舌吻他 让他几乎喘不过气。等dk真的满意了，意犹未尽地放开骑士，骑士深喘了两口，耳朵都红了。  
“下。。下不为例。”骑士说，他的脸上有淡淡的潮红。dk发誓他看到了骑士湿漉漉的睫毛。  
这么好吃的骑士让dk无法不想亲他，咬他，舔弄他，往他的耳朵里吹气撩动他。于是dk也这么做了，他低头亲了亲骑士的耳尖，后者一个激灵，猛地抬头，差点磕到dk的下巴。  
dk笑了:“你还想有下次？”他又亲上骑士亮晶晶的双唇。


	15. Day 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 刹车出没

你看着自己的骑士，他倒在床上，陷在脏兮兮的床褥间，身体白的另你目眩。你伸出手摸他，从紧皱的眉，滑过他的唇，在上面暗示性地画圈。毫无反应，他闭着眼，仿佛只是在睡觉。于是你突破了唇与唇间的缝隙，轻触到了他的牙——像是突然感受到了一丝不好意思，他歪了歪头，想让你的手指离开。但你没有屈服，你的手指固执地抚摸他湿润的粘膜，直到他认输，小小地张开嘴。你的手指一下滑入他的口腔，双指自觉地分开，夹弄他的舌头。他猛的一侧脸，唔了几声，眉毛锁得更深了，但又和平日里不太一样，有些难为情的样子。你继续翻搅着，感受着水声——实际上你自己也开始大量分泌唾液，仿佛吃到了酸甜的果肉，即便你完全没有亲他、舔他、咬他——


	16. Day 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 补魔设定，无线充

dk睡觉的时候，喜欢从背后抱着骑士，长腿插进骑士的双腿间，把骑士整个儿圈进自己怀里。骑士大腿的重量温暖而舒适地压在dk腿上。  
尤其是骑士先睡的时候，干渴而得不到补充的以太槽会催促他像充电一样扒着骑士不放手。热烘烘的肉体迫不及待地贴上骑士的后背，湿热的气息扑到他的耳朵上。即使骑士已经睡着了，也会敏感地缩缩脖子。  
dk有时候会轻咬他的耳尖。  
等不管他怎么玩，骑士都昏昏沉沉毫无反应后，他就会心满意足地闭上眼睛，感受自己以太被慢慢填满的充实感。  
并抱紧他的骑士。


	17. Day 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一句话R18

dk干骑士的时候，狗牌会随着他的动作叮咣作响。


	18. Day 18-日常

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这是一篇日常

7s/极月读实录

飞机出导弹了，骑士站的靠前了一点点，自己没死，dk被炸+平a嗝屁了。  
dk:你害我。  
骑士:算。。谋害亲夫？

dk活死人了，奶妈躺了一个，另一个没蓝。  
骑士:看我安魂5连奶！  
(奶爆活死人)  
月读队:  
白魔:我想试试单奶，好久没玩了复健一下。  
骑士:你不是一个人在战斗，我主奶骑士要闪亮登场了。  
dk:这个骑士刚刚挤奶奶爆了我的活死人。

副职月读，进来个打1k4的嘴臭dk。灭了第一波之后。  
骑士:我受不了了我踢了这个mt没问题吧？  
队友:没问题。  
骑士:我家dk能打这个辣鸡的两倍，还不嘴臭，还有脑子和眼睛。  
队友:你踢。  
dk:( ´・◡・｀)

芝诺斯阶段:  
dk:下面我将随机抽选一名幸运dps给他黑盾。  
骑士:【张嘴】  
dk套给了诗人。  
骑士:喂！(还是乖乖刷了幕帘)  
dk:( ´・◡・｀)(转阶段套给了骑士黑盾)


	19. Day19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本篇为百合GL

老狗比乱撩dk/初出茅庐嫩的一比骑士

dk看到骑士又细又软的银发沐浴在晨曦之下，整个人仿佛都在发光，鬼使神差地伸出手去触碰，仿佛想确定这是不是真的。  
骑士猛地回头，吓了一跳，睁大眼睛看着dk。  
dk若无其事地摸上骑士的脸，顺便掐了一把。  
骑士:？？？(捂着被掐的地方)  
dk勾勾嘴角，上前一步对着她俯下身去。骑士以为她要亲上来，惊地不知如何动弹 。  
结果dk冲她的脸颊吹了口气，就走了。  
骑士://////！！！


	20. Day 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> R18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本篇为百合GL

在她们还不熟的时候，dk最多只是在她肩甲上烙上自己的口红，在她背对dk和别人交谈时上前来一个故意把重量压在她身上的勾肩搭背，在人来人往的大街上拍她屁股，在副本转阶段她刷幕帘的时候单独给她套一个可有可无的黑盾。  
把小骑士搞到手之后，dk行为简直可以称为“得寸进尺，肆无忌惮”(骑士和占星抱怨语)。她会在小骑士毫无防备的时候从背后一步贴上来，手自然而然地环住小骑士的胸，仿佛要托一托能把她活死人奶爆的是怎样的巨乳一般(“其实她的胸比我大三圈！”小骑士悲愤地扑进占星怀里哭诉道)，然后把小骑士攥进怀里，冲炸毛的小个子耳朵里吹气，含住洁白光滑的耳垂吮吸。小骑士吓的整个人都软了，回过神来拼命想推开她。她自然而然地松手，在小骑士满脸问号怀疑这次这么这么轻易罢手的目光里搂上小骑士的腰，七拐八拐绕进无人的小巷子，然后把她轻柔地顶上墙，嘴唇印上来。小骑士脸红红地回应她，手没地方放，被她捉到环绕在自己头后面。然后骑士惊喘一声，睁开眼睛，瞪她，因为她悄悄滑进骑士腰带的手指。dk笑，又缠缠地吻上来，把小骑士搞的七荤八素，反应过来时手指已经溜进隐蔽的缝隙中了。她吓了一跳，又被摸的湿漉漉，抱紧dk的脖子不敢出声。dk粗糙的手指轻柔地沿着缝隙滑来滑去，时不时不小心陷进去一点，激的骑士一颤，抱的更紧。等骑士被摸的足够湿足够滑，dk甚至觉得就地把手指插进去都没问题的时候，巷子来人了。远远的人影模糊在骑士眼里的水雾中，她夹着腿央求dk带她走。虽然穿着常服，但是在乌尔达哈的地盘上银胄团的荣耀似乎永远缠绕在小骑士身边，让她仿佛发光一般的灼目。dk胡乱地亲她，亲她颤抖的眼皮，她光洁的脸颊，舌头伸进小骑士的嘴里，被骑士锤肩让她出去。于是dk遗憾地抽出手指，半搂着小骑士离开了。

占星:我做错了什么，要听你讲这些。  
骑士:///////！！！


	21. Day 21

骑士在dk钓鱼的时候，最喜欢坐他旁边晒太阳。哪怕是拉诺西亚万里无云的大晴天，dk整个人都能像融进黑暗搬悄无声息，一动不动能坐一上午。骑士包里塞满了香橙和鸭肉，就等着dk收工开火做香烤填鸭当午饭。  
“其实带面包或者三明治就行了。”dk突然低声道，怕吵了鱼。骑士面包或者伊修加德三明治就不错，他想。  
“太辜负这个好天气了。”骑士悄声说，“你当我专精烹饪是摆设吗。”  
鱼竿猛地一动，两个人瞬间敛声，dk眼睛几乎是冒绿光，然而浮标又一动不动了。  
“脱钩了。”dk收杆，斜眼看旁边的骑士。骑士懂了，速度收拾东西蹑手蹑脚麻溜走人，免得被这位能挥杆降龙的蓝色职业一手丢海里喂鱼王。  
海面和dk恢复了平静。鱼竿咻地一声又甩了出去。

-“嘭！”  
-“你专精了还烤不好个50级料理吗！！！”(空杆x1)  
-“/////啊走神了啊！！谁叫你穿那么少！！”


	22. Day 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 猫男夫夫的小性癖  
> R18

骑士很喜欢咬dk，字面意义上。他喜欢在早晨的第一吻后，舌头和嘴唇贴着dk干净的下巴滑到他的脖子上，用护月之民的虎牙轻轻地摩挲dk搏动的颈脉；喜欢在dk解下铠甲壳子后，贴着dk内衬下炙热的肉体，含着他的下唇和舌头，在dk舔到他的尖牙时收紧下颚。陷进dk舌肉的牙偶尔会划伤dk，但dk很享受。他会猛地箍紧环着骑士腰的手，舌头往骑士的更深处探去。  
晚上两个人都歇下后，骑士喜欢从后面抱着dk，咬他抖动的耳尖。这刚开始会很痒，因为骑士在用他长着浅浅倒刺的舌头把dk棕色柔软的耳尖卷进嘴里吮吸。然后他会故意让虎牙不小心擦过它，dk忍不住抖耳朵的时候，骑士就会安抚性地用嘴唇温柔地覆盖他，让他忘掉他的尖牙。  
除此之外，骑士最喜欢的、但是又最难咬到的，就是dk毛茸茸的长尾巴。作为跟在dk后面的st，即使在战斗中，骑士的眼神也经常被dk晃动的尾巴吸走。富有弹性、又活力四射的尾巴，和光滑柔顺的毛，这谁受得了。战斗后他找到坐在沙发上的dk，跨上dk的腿开始吻他，手却悄悄伸向安安静静歇在沙发上的尾巴。抓住之后他轻轻挣开dk粘在他脸上的唇，爬跪着将dk的尾巴咬了进去。骑士明显感受到尾巴僵硬了，然后在他嘴里轻轻抽动，似乎想溜走。他张开了嘴，让dk仿佛以为他放过了他，然后横着一口咬住尾肉，舌头快速刮动湿漉漉的毛发，痒得dk忍不住嘶了一声。这个姿势是方便骑士品尝dk的尾间，同时也方便dk品尝骑士。dk看着撅在自己大腿上的猫屁股，轻轻揪住白而柔软的、不断拍动的骑士的尾巴，把它从被dk勾起的骑士裤子上的尾巴洞里解脱。光滑丰腴的、赤裸的猫屁股呈现在他眼前，仿佛在邀请他开动。dk低头看了一眼骑士，他正嚼着dk的尾巴，偷看dk，被发现后眼神又飞快溜走。于是dk由着性子拍了两下，享受地看着骑士的臀肉的颤动。然后他拿来润滑剂，淋自己一手，先覆盖着骑士的臀缝上下滑动，挠痒痒似的激得骑士的尾巴上下拍打他的手臂；然后停在肛口处，一阵大力的震动，绕着圈揉搓，哄着骑士打开。骑士口齿不清地呜咽着，屁股翘了老高，在dk插第一根指头进来的时候，身上就已经红了大片。dk的尾巴传来刺痛，是骑士在咬他泄愤，然后又讨好地舔上去，生怕真的咬破了他。  
然而猫屁股玩了一半就消失了。骑士起身，蹲在dk面前，打开dk的双腿，掏出他的阴茎舔弄起来，手指也一刻不停地把润滑剂塞进自己屁股。当他深深地含入dk时，他凹着脸颊，把尖牙藏进自己口腔的肉中，挤压着dk；粗糙的舌头卷着dk敏感的龟头摩擦着，让dk爽得不住挺腰。然后骑士把dk按在沙发的靠背上，翘着的阴茎贴上dk的腹肌，扶着dk帮他插进自己。dk巧克力色的阴茎消失在骑士苍白柔软的屁股间，骑士大声喘气，虎牙在亮晶晶的唇间若隐若现。dk扶着骑士的腰帮他使劲，可是骑士不一会儿就腰软了，爬在dk身上，软软地咬上他的脖子，威胁他好好插自己，不许让自己疼。dk忍着硬抱起骑士，把他推在沙发上，自己跪上地毯，架起骑士的双腿，打桩一样地操他，操得骑士沾着自己前液的阴茎无助地晃动，自己抓着沙发喵喵叫，求dk慢点。  
后来骑士被dk抱着，上下颠动，骨头都要酥了。他受不了地咬住dk耳朵，又舍不得地松嘴，换脖子。这时dk一个猛插，骑士一下没吃住劲，尖牙陷进了dk脖颈。血腥的味道让骑士再也憋不住，哆哆嗦嗦射了dk一肚子。dk呼吸错乱着吻骑士，舔着他尖牙上自己的血，抽插数下，享受地射进了骑士的深处。


	23. Day 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 火龙出没  
> 我最喜欢的动作：拍屁股（se什么时候出个啊）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章开始由我老婆主笔

「啪——」  
黑骑拿着刀划开火龙的鳞片剥取材料的时候，骑士的手甲拍上了他的屁股。  
其他人都走光了，只是隔着龙的身体远远的站着个黑魔。黑骑先是顿了一下，手上鳞片咔嚓一声裂了，他面无表情的盯着微微泛光的鳞片沉默了两秒，夹紧了臀部的肌肉，然后又放松下来，再反复。  
骑士隔着自己的手甲还有黑骑的披风和马裤，感觉到了那一阵充满力量和情色意味律动，他干咳一声，丢了手开始飞快地咏唱传送魔法。接着黑骑的手抓过来，打断了咏唱。黑骑把他夹在一身重甲和灼热的鳞片之间，揽着他的腰迅速又无声地吻上去。骑士睁着眼睛，鼻息间都是灰尘和火焰的味道，黑骑的脸上脏兮兮的，睫毛上还挂着烧成灰的草叶——接吻的时候黑骑总是喜欢闭眼。骑士顺了顺黑骑在地上滚得乱七八糟的头发，当他开始忘情的捧着对方的后脑勺的时候黑骑忽然停了下来，  
“好摸吗？”


	24. Day 24

晚安  
#黑白骑  
结束以后黑骑反反复复地和骑士道晚安，而骑士也就一遍遍地催他也去睡觉。一切总算安静下来之后黑骑默默地在外边呆了一阵，卸掉所有盔甲无声无息地回了骑士的房间而不是他自己的。他无声地坐下来，无声地看着骑士，像是夜里静默的月光，月光底下吐蕊的樱花，樱花瓣的深沉的阴影。随后他趴下来把头枕在手臂上，手臂枕在骑士床边——恰好不会压到他被子的地方，一只手搁在骑士的手旁边——恰好不会碰到他的地方。  
晚安  
他这样想着闭上眼睛，倦意袭来，迷迷糊糊间感觉手背似乎被拢住。


	25. Day 25

黑骑从前觉得自己已经死掉了——  
直到后来他遇见骑士。  
他自己也说不明白，不过这个人的确就像是乌尔达哈高照的太阳，炽热、强大、灼目，耀眼又令人向往，甚至于只要和骑士待在一起，他总会回想起第七灵灾发生前草木葳蕤的库尔札斯和那些他举起巨剑以前的无忧无虑的时光。  
但他害怕。  
接近骑士就好像是从黑暗里踏出一步。他在暗处呆了太久，心也逐渐变得和肤色一样苍白。他害怕被光灼伤。害怕骑士说出讨厌他的话。害怕失去骑士偶尔分给他的眼神和笑容。害怕僭越界限而被舍弃。  
所以他喜欢骑士，却嫉妒得发疯。  
骑士可以和其他人都谈笑风生。骑士和其他人说话的语气如此温和。骑士看向其他人的目光温柔而又坚定。骑士举起盾牌保护的是其他人……  
负面情绪使他强大，他不要命地顶着攻击往上冲，然而在队友们都赞叹着黑骑输出越来越高了的时候骑士却注意到他愈发寡言。  
夜里队伍里所有人都睡了，黑骑独自在房间处理伤口。两位治疗今天都太累，黑骑也不擅长和他们聊天，推说伤口无碍转身就走了，背着大剑的背影像行走的雾。黑骑在自己空荡的房间里对着镜子清理了手臂和前边的伤口，转身发现背后有更多淤青和擦伤，还有几道割裂的伤口渗着血珠，他伸手够不着，换了好几种姿势之后索性扔了手上的东西把镜子啪地一声扣到桌上。他把椅子拉到窗边，趴在窗棂上眯眼望着外边。舒缓的夜风吹在伤口上倒不疼，反而清凉得像有薄荷香味的纱布。  
骑士种的薄荷似乎过于安神，总之当他推开门看见黑骑裸着上身趴在窗边睡觉的时候，黑骑并没有醒。骑士瞧见桌上的药瓶和沾血的棉球，镜子腿好像有点坏了，再看黑骑睡着竟然安静得没有呼吸声，只有脊背起伏显示他还是个活人。他想了一下，开始对着黑骑咏唱治疗魔法。


	26. Day 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 关于亲吻

黑骑经常突然做一些让骑士吓一跳的举动，倒不是指出现在天极白垩宫的尖尖上吹风或者是从望海楼顶上跳下来，而是他会在相当公众的场合下蓦地亲吻骑士。  
在剧院外边忽然抓起他的手小小啄了一口就算了，在他哼着比尔格的小调搓东西的时候把脑袋凑过来、捧着他的手又是亲又是舔他也还能忍——  
但是在讨伐战的时候？  
月读举起火铳的时候黑骑突然抓过他的手，隔着手甲低头在手背上印下一个吻，他愣是一边咏唱着打出一个歪歪扭扭的圣灵，一边瞪大了眼睛不敢相信这家伙居然在这时候——还好没有打断咏唱。  
“反正又没人看见——”黑骑用他们俩才能听见的声音说着，朝他眨了眨眼。  
骑士踩了他一脚。


	27. Day 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 也是关于亲吻

骑士自己的公寓里有一整面墙的书，所以他偶尔会趴在床上随便翻看，诸如《陆行鸟饲养与训练基础指南》或者是《西格玛幻境输出心得》（据说作者早已头顶究极），偶尔是一些工匠制作谱。  
他好像很少看闲书。黑骑这样想，他没办法在硕大的书架上找到任何一本轻松愉快的小说，骑士甚至不订阅《秘银之眼》。  
于是黑骑干脆爬上床躺下来发呆，骑士看着书没反应。他翻了个身趴到骑士背上把他压进柔软厚实的床垫里。他想象自己是被子，长手长脚覆盖着骑士不那么温热的身体，如愿的，骑士抬起手来揉了揉他的脑袋。  
黑骑远远盯着骑士翻看的书页，不一会儿就觉得困倦，他低下头来吻上骑士耳尖，软舌描过耳廓和内侧的软骨，犬齿轻轻碾过小巧的耳垂，又含住吮吸。  
“看书多没意思……晚安”


	28. Day 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 打完架

骑士力竭地躺在地上，眼睫疲惫得快要闭上，于是他眯着眼睛呆望天空的阴云，脑子里什么也没在想。雨砸下来，混着血淌进石板缝隙里，他鼻腔里尽是血和雨水的腥味。底下海浪被风推来撞碎，单调重复的旋律逐渐让他冷静下来。他握着剑盾的指节僵硬，浑身灌了铅一样沉，于是他放弃了挪动身体，抬头看看其他人情况的意图。  
一只手摸过来，是黑骑，骑士余光瞥见他漆黑的胄甲。黑骑把手盖到他的手上。  
骑士继续躺着没有动作，他唇齿不听使唤，只是张开来接了几滴雨珠。黑骑甩掉了手甲，开始用指腹慢慢摩擦他僵直的手指，隔着金属，骑士并不能感受到什么，但他知道黑骑这只手上摩擦出的茧，在虎口和食指指腹处尤其粗糙，因为黑骑握着大剑时总是这两处格外用力，他知道。他闭上眼睛，稍微呜咽了一下，真切的感受到身上伤口的疼痛，和刚被电击之后的肌肉酸软。黑骑把手指插到他的手甲和剑柄之间，慢慢摩挲着让他放松，这种抚摸的方式让骑士想起他安抚自己的时候，缓慢但又无法令人忽略，黑骑总是很擅长用这种柔软的抚摸把他逼疯，让他不自觉的把腿缠上黑骑的腰际，去拥抱他，渴望地贴近他交合。骑士神游天外，于是他的手总算松弛下来，长剑当啷一声坠地又把他惊回现实。黑骑把他的手甲拽了下来，然后十指相扣握住了他的手。骑士发觉手上还是没什么力气，只能动了动指尖回应，黑骑握紧了他的手。  
接着黑骑湿漉漉的脑袋凑过来抵着他颈窝，对于经历了这么一场恶战他还有力气在这捣腾骑士相当佩服。骑士依旧没说话，只是转动眼珠看了眼黑骑，再转回去盯着天空，黑骑安分地握着他的手在他身边躺了一阵。接着骑士闭上了眼，黑骑隔了一会儿撑起身子，小口啄了一下他的耳垂，接着骑士只觉得一阵温热鼻息喷过来，带着浅淡的香橙气味，骑士别过头去。他知道黑骑要做什么，但他不太想要这个混着雨水和血水的脏兮兮的吻，他皱了皱眉把脸别过去。骑士听见黑骑喉咙深处的咕噜声，每到骑士拒绝他的某样请求时他就会发出这样的抱怨，不过也从没强迫过骑士接受，只是露出埋怨又失落的神情，像是不得宠的小狗。于是骑士感觉到吻落在他脸颊上，顺着颌骨往下，避开嘴唇，接着是下巴，脖颈和喉结。骑士吞咽下不存在的津液，感到胸前一沉。  
黑骑低头吻骑士胸甲上的十字纹章，借着把头搁在了他左胸，耳朵贴着胸甲，依稀能听见心跳的位置。


	29. Day 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 总之就是大家都躺了黑骑拿最后一点蓝打暗技而不是黑盾结果暴击翻盘过本了的故事。

骑士一把把黑骑推到墙上。  
黑骑低着头，没有出声也没有反抗，他穿着单衣，背撞到墙上发出钝响。  
骑士看他这幅样子心头忽然窝火，揪住他脖子上挂着的狗牌往自己面前扯，这使得黑骑略微地前倾了一些，他晶亮的眼睛在暗处照得骑士生疼。  
“你这混蛋刚刚在想什么！”  
骑士咬牙切齿，恨恨地攥着那枚狗牌。狗牌上是他亲手刻上的他的名字，正因为如此方才黑骑那样以命搏命的行为才看得他心惊肉跳。  
“赌一把而已。”  
黑骑总算开口，平静的像是在说别人。接着黑骑握住他的手凑了上来。骑士只发觉他熟练的撬开牙关，失而复得的泪水从他眼角滑落下来。

黑骑被骑士一把推到墙上。  
他知道自己刚刚是在玩命，但情急之中他看见骑士满脸血迹疲惫不堪的样子，下意识地就那样做了。他手指抠着墙皮，垂着眼睛。  
黑骑瞟见脖子上挂的狗牌，垂在半裸露的胸口，这是骑士给他做的。  
我是他的东西，我不会死的。他想。  
“你这混蛋刚刚在想什么！”  
黑骑被迫前倾身体，抬头看着骑士。他已经没在想刚刚要是那一剑没有击中妖异要害会发生什么了。骑士愤恨的模样让他莫名有些雀跃，链子勒着后颈的疼痛感让黑骑觉得自己真实地、确切地属于这个人。  
“赌一把而已。”  
黑骑觉得这个时候该有一个吻，于是他这样做了，他舔掉骑士淌下来的咸咸的泪水，抱紧他像拥抱自己。  
“我在这呢。”


	30. Day 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 类似SAO？  
> 狗dk × 银胄团小骑士

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章为百合GL

黑骑在流沙屋坐下来，要了一杯香草茶。她常来乌尔达哈，不如说从灵灾过后快变成乌尔达哈常住人口了——她比看上去怕冷多了。流沙屋的侍者对这位冒险者也足够熟悉，端上来的香草茶多漂了一片婴猴薄荷，生姜的用量则要比通常少些，此外还有一小匙枫糖浆。黑骑匝了一口，随手多给了些小费。  
“这里有一份委托，也许您会感兴趣？”莫莫蒂远远的在柜台那边挥动一张行会公告，黑骑端了茶走去，拿过崭新的布告——「须佐之男歼極战……」是一位骑士在寻找搭档，特别注明了新生t和练习。黑骑抬头盯着自己名字前边挂着的、前几天刚拿到的皇冠和利剑，思索一番接走了委托。  
于是她怀里塞着那张纸，拐去蓝玉大街逛逛，既然是新人st的话那至少准备一些见面礼……黑骑说不清为什么，她就是爱送人东西，随手塞给小豆芽的时装外观强化药食物就不说了，亲友生日或者是永结同心会纠结上一整个星期。  
送st送啥？  
黑骑托着下巴站在市场布告板前边，两条好看的吊梢眉拧成了一团线球。既然是到了这个副本的一定早就不是小豆芽了，食物宠物之类多半不入眼，普通的时装大概也集齐了……黑骑又瞄了一眼当前版本富婆衣的价格，自觉地挪开视线，决定送个mt完事儿。  
她伸了个懒腰从兜里拿出那张布告，准备去联系对方。接着职业特色来了——  
由于游戏本身设定上暗黑骑士是忤逆法规的存在，在主城这样的安全区就偶尔会出现追捕玩家的NPC，一方面确实令真实性大增，一方面也极大的减少了作为暗黑骑士的玩家……但同时，大家似乎就有了一种共识，在主城时职业还是暗黑骑士的玩家，应该都蛮厉害。  
个鬼啊……黑骑右手握住了大剑，她只是单纯的喜欢这个职业。平时遇到这种情况一般都是在人迹稀少的行会门口或者是地图角落里，她就赶紧切换职业，相应的这些NPC也会走开，可是现在？在市场上？她头顶还戴着个皇冠，所有人一定都看见了她的游戏id……或许黑骑不愿意承认，但她确实有些死要面子，极其不愿意在别人面前犯错出丑，甚至会因为boss读条并不疼的范围aoe时雪仇晚了一步这样的小事自闭木桩。但或许也正因为这样，她才能把暗黑骑士这样一个很少被看好的职业玩到出本三赞起步。（。。。。我在写啥）  
黑红色的以太开始溢出黑骑周身，围住她的三位装扮上是恒辉队新兵——一位咒术师，两位剑术师——看上去战力并不高，而实际上也并不会为难玩家。最初的一次黑骑想都没想就打了一架，那会儿是对阵神殿骑士团的骑兵，NPC的血量少的令黑骑震惊。可是在市场上打架再怎么说也……  
为首的剑术师近身来，黑骑几乎瞬间用甩过去的重剑刀刃震开他，撑开护盾挡住了咒术师的攻击。听前辈们说如果真的杀死NPC的话会使得风评降低，筹备任务要交的东西就会变多……黑骑咬了咬牙，转身拐进了小巷，巷子里七拐八拐，她知道过几分钟NPC就会被刷掉，只要绕点路就行了。  
仇恨列表变空的时候黑骑松了口气，抬头发现已经到了银胄团门口，卫兵满脸戒备地盯着黑骑。  
哼。  
黑骑冲他做了个鬼脸，反正NPC对此也不会有什么反应，然后她掏出布告来。  
“我来找……”黑骑字正腔圆地念出对方的ID，盯着卫兵。  
NPC对不同职业、种族、从属的玩家会有不同的反应，比方说对黑骑——  
卫兵古怪地看了看黑骑，打开门时还戒备地转头瞥了她一眼，接着冲里边喊话去了，黑骑并不能听清。  
接着她的小骑士出来了，正午的阳光下骑士整个人都在发亮。  
哦呼……黑骑一时间楞了一会儿，反而是小骑士先开了口。  
“您好？”稍矮一截的骑士抬头看着黑骑，她头盔压住的几绺头发遮盖在一只眼睛前边，若隐若现的灰蓝色瞳孔如她本人一样干净清澈。黑骑忽然意识到她打完日常还没有修理装备，盔甲和大剑上覆盖着灰尘和各种划痕，卷发也有点蓬乱。  
“啊……总之就是……”黑骑拿起手上的布告递给骑士，终于找回了声音，“我在冒险者行会看到了这份招募，如果你愿意的话，我可以做你的搭档。”  
“…噢！”骑士接过那份今天早上才发出的布告，招募意外的快让她心中雀跃。  
接着黑骑面前突然跳出了交易框，一整组红莲特饮填上来之后对面出现了勾。  
“见面礼，前辈！”骑士歪过头从交易面板旁边探出脑袋，对着黑骑露了个笑脸。  
黑骑查看了一下，发现这组红莲上还签着骑士的名字，她沉默地看着自己的背包，忍痛填了几个刚换的武略魔晶石陆型。交易成功之后面板逐渐变的透明消失，骑士晶亮的眼睛再次霸占了黑骑的视线。  
有那么一瞬间黑骑有点恨恨自己不争气，看见好看的小家伙就说不出话来，这种被叫着前辈的情况下竟然是骑士占据了主导——骑士相当自然的拉着他往前踱步，嘴里嘟囔着诸如找不好使用圣光幕帘的时机啦，需要挑衅的时候手忙脚乱啦之类的实际问题。  
“前辈，这时候一般该怎么做呀……”骑士放开黑骑的手臂，转到她面前，双手在身后纠结着，身体微微前倾，头盔上的羽毛随着她的动作和风细微地摇晃。  
该怎么做呢。黑骑看着骑士出神，接着她一只手捧上骑士的脸，调整了自己的头部防具以免戳到骑士，然后低头吻了上去。骑士瞪大了眼睛，完全愣住了，黑骑长而卷的头发垂到她脖颈间，掌心温热，眼睫轻颤，嘴唇的触感有一些干燥，骑士抬起手来撑住黑骑的肩膀。  
“唔……前……”骑士挣扎着想出声，一开口唇齿却被对方的舌头侵入，裹挟着一股姜茶和枫糖味道的黑骑似乎经验相当丰富，她追逐着骑士的舌肉舔过她口腔内壁，描过牙齿和上颚，强硬地吸吮夺取着骑士的空气。骑士只觉得膝弯发软，快要忘记呼吸，她本来在推黑骑的手无意识地抓紧了黑骑，但还是撑不住地下滑，这时候黑骑另一只手环过了她的腰，于是骑士几乎是半躺在这只手臂上同黑骑接吻。黑骑终于放开的时候骑士已经涨红了脸，整个人已经窝在黑骑怀里，她放开黑骑肩上的手捂住了嘴，垂眸别过头去，趔趄着想要自己站好。  
“……抱歉，”黑骑知道自己被头发挡住的耳尖发烫，但她面上并没有太多的起伏，不如说要不是唇上的涎液骑士甚至要怀疑刚刚是自己的幻觉。  
“刚刚突然……”黑骑看着她的小骑士脸颊发烫的样子，微不可查地咽了一口，“很想吻你。”


	31. Day 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 假车注意

“等等，明天要上交的报告我还没有处理完，”骑士忽然掀开被子起来，转头对着黑骑递了个飞眼，后者一脸茫然，随后恼怒。  
在这之前他连骑士的上衣都给剥掉了，骑士胸前一大片他的湿乎乎的吻痕和牙印，然后，在这样的情况下骑士坐了下来，拿起笔开始写报告。  
“？”  
黑骑跳下床，略长的头发蓬松散开，他撒娇似的趴到骑士肩上，双臂缠着他的脖子和他咬耳朵：“明天早起再写……”  
骑士觉得痒，歪头推开他，一个眼神都没分出来，只是盯着文书和笔尖。  
“……”  
这之后空气安静了一会儿，黑骑猫一样钻到了桌子底下，赌气分开了骑士的腿。  
“我在做事情呢，你上床去躺着”骑士左手伸下来揉了揉黑骑的脑袋，平时这是他顺毛的一大技巧。  
然而黑骑抓过他的手就开始舔，从手腕开始轻轻的吻他、啜咬他，舌尖顺着掌纹划下去，然后含住两根指尖，柔软的舌肉在上边打转。黑骑舔舐他的手指像是品尝什么糖果，骑士刚修剪过的指甲抵在舌头上有点疼，黑骑满不在乎。  
“你是小狗嘛？”骑士终于低头对上了黑骑的眼睛，表情认真的盯着他，“我在写报告，别舔了”  
黑骑知道他没有恼，甚至有点说不清的兴奋——骑士胸口起伏不定，眼睛带着点湿润的潮红。于是黑骑低低哼了一声，把那两根手指含到底，吐出来时拉出根银线。黑骑依旧把骑士的左手捏在手里，转而去吻他的膝盖。睡衣很薄，所以在还算暖和的屋子里骑士的膝盖依然有点冰凉，黑骑隔着一层薄薄的衣料把吻印上去，他温热的鼻息让骑士不自觉的动了动，把膝盖往黑骑身上顶。  
黑骑顺着他的架势丢了他的手，握着他的膝弯把整条腿抬起来。他温热、带茧的手掌从裤腿最末端探进去，揉着放松的肌肉一路往上把宽松的裤子整个卷上骑士的腿根，接着他把这条腿扛在了肩上。  
骑士从被骚扰开始只写了约摸一行字，他低头去看黑骑，后者跪坐在地上，把自己压在桌子和一条腿下边，一边揉着他的腿一边仰起头看他，在对视那一瞬间骑士分明瞟到黑骑眼睛里闪过的光。  
光腿露在外边有点冷，但是黑骑的吻是烫的。骑士看着黑骑伏下身吻他大腿后边的肌肤，舌尖湿热柔软，而嘴唇明显有一些龟裂的裂痕，角质层划过皮肤又是另一种触感。他舔过一些陈旧的伤痕，骑士忍不住颤抖，同时感觉自己更加的硬起来了。  
他喘着气，手里的笔早就扔掉了，转而扶着椅子不让自己尴尬的掉下去，他一边想着明天弄点什么东西让黑骑好好护理一下自己的嘴唇，一边本能的把手伸向自己半褪不褪的裤子——在半路被黑骑截住了。  
骑士认命一样任他抓着：“今天不准玩太晚。”  
黑骑脸上是某种成功的喜形于色，他抓着骑士的手就想要站起来，却忘了身在桌下，脊背撞到桌子之后他不受控制的往前倒去，连带着骑士和整张椅子摔在地毯上。骑士闷哼一声，张嘴要骂，直接便被一个吻给堵上，黑骑垂下来的头发搔得他颈间酥痒。  
“喂……至少……”在被啃咬一般的吻照顾的间隙他挤出一两个字来，接着却绝望的感到黑骑隔着裤子握住了他。  
好吧，看来今天连在床上也不行了。他这样想。


	32. Day 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 没有逻辑的流水账，似乎是单纯的在描述一个场景呢

黑骑今天意外地醒的很早，在天边刚刚翻白的时候他睁开了眼睛，看见骑士面朝他睡得昏沉。  
他不知道骑士昨天夜里是什么时候回来的，在火炉的木柴燃尽以前黑骑就睡着了。  
黑骑一只手枕在脑袋下边，另外一只手被骑士滚烫的手抓着揣在怀里。  
骑士栗色头发细碎的阴影挡在黑骑面前，让他不太能看清骑士的眉心，但他眼角和眉梢弯起来的弧度让黑骑发觉他皱着眉头。

在做梦吗

黑骑眨眨眼睛，把头往前凑过去，枕在离骑士不足一只手掌远的位置。现在他可以看清骑士确实是皱着眉头，甚至有一些薄汗，沾着几缕头发黏在额头上。骑士的睫毛不算很长却多，翘起来恰到好处地留住照在上边的黎明的光。嘴唇线条饱满，略微张开一些，透出细微的呼吸声，唇角一痕透明的水渍。黑骑数着骑士一条一条的唇纹，打了个哈欠，接着骑士开始小声咕哝。黑骑一个字也听不清楚，骑士是在说梦话。他嘴唇翕动着，挤压那两团唇肉发出不明不白的声音，黑骑盯着他的嘴唇，然后不假思索的吻上去。  
骑士毫无疑问的被弄醒了，黑骑的舌头穿过他毫无防备的唇齿进来，他迷迷糊糊的闭着眼睛被动的被吻着。黑骑发觉骑士的体温比平时高得多，于是他退出来，骑士无意识地追着他离开的嘴唇靠近。黑骑又凑上去吮一口，把额头抵在骑士额头上——骑士确确实实地发烧了。  
黑骑翻身起来，骑士手心一空，闭着眼睛小声喊他的名字。于是黑骑给他把被子掖好，俯身亲了下额头，揉了揉骑士的脑袋。

“你再睡会儿吧，今天我去做早饭好了”


	33. Day 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 沙雕出没

这支队伍终于过了极朱雀。  
系统提示里八个成就跳出来的时候所有人都是震惊的。  
黑骑心情相当好，他跟着大家团团围住辛苦了一番的两位治疗给捶肩揉腿，歌颂治疗的以太有多么沁人心脾。占星一张世界树甩到黑骑脸上，随着一阵哄笑声他身上又多了灵护、深谋远虑和辉煌盾。黑骑爽快地又给自己加上了暗影墙和黑盾，于是占星和学者又开始吐活死人多么难奶的苦水。  
好啦——已经过本了——  
诗人用唱歌一样的咏叹调讲。接着又是一阵大笑，黑骑余光里瞥见了骑士的眼神，正看向他的、骑士的、他最爱的那种眼神。  
回到家里之后得好好清洗一番身上和盔甲上沾上的灰烬。黑骑这样想，顺手扶住他那刚从地脉里传送出来，脑袋晕乎乎的骑士。  
骑士别别扭扭的转过来，眼神斜斜地从黑骑的脖颈侧面穿过盯着墙面。黑骑半搂着他正要问，骑士忽然扑到他胸口，环抱着黑骑揪住他的披风攥在手里，扑簌扑簌地开始掉眼泪。  
怎、怎么啦……被踹的地方还是很疼吗  
黑骑隔着骑士一身衣服抚摸他的脊背，手滑下去捏了捏骑士腰际，垂着眼睛去吻他颤抖的耳尖。  
番茄太多……搓不完了……  
骑士哽咽着答。


	34. Day 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> R18

骑士很早就醒了，躺在床上回想，黑骑猫一样蜷在他身侧，手臂搭在他身上，毛茸茸的脑袋抵在他胸口，随着呼吸均匀地蹭着他快没有知觉了的乳尖。  
论力量他绝对是不输给黑骑，拼尽全力的话是可以压倒、超过他很多的——指对魔物造成的伤害量。  
不对，不是这个……骑士晃了晃脑袋。他浑身酸软，已经不记得昨天夜里是怎么睡着了。  
骑士尽力伸长了腿，绷紧肌肉又松开，做了一次舒服的拉伸，意外地感到有什么东西从屁股缝之间淌下来，想到是什么以后他憋着气涨红了脸。  
绝对……要收拾他一番……骑士这样想。  
首先要避免被压倒在床上的情况。柔软的床垫会吸收掉他的力气，在床上打架毕竟不如斗技场地面那么容易翻身而起改换格局，一旦被压倒就再难起身了。所以，抱在一起时就得随时防备着背对着床铺被一把推倒。  
接着是接吻时不能败下阵来。骑士想起夜里黑骑俯身，摁着他的脑袋狠狠吻他，唇齿毫无防备地被突破，揪着他的舌肉着迷地吮吸他的气味。黑骑甚至大肆地宣泄他羁押已久的以太，骑士回忆起周身那压迫的、侵略的、波动的以太，抖了两抖。那么……相对的只要释放自己的以太就能产生反向的影响了吧。  
即使被吻得忘乎所以……也还有机会。只要黑骑跪在他面前，双腿必然只能分开到他身侧。骑士思索着，而这样一来他即使躺在床上，也能更快的够到黑骑的后面，这样一来他也就赢了！  
妙啊！骑士愉快地甩了甩尾巴尖。  
骑士斜觑着旁边睡得正香的黑骑，裸露的巧克力色皮肤看上去相当好舔。  
等着吧！我会让你也喵喵叫出声来的！  
打定主意的骑士把手伸向黑骑，顺过脑袋的毛，沿着脊背向下，抚摸过因侧躺凹陷的腰际，暗示地来回摩擦。结实的腱子肉在他手底下、光滑的皮肤底下滑动，骑士干咽了一口。  
黑骑醒了几分。他迷迷糊糊地捉住骑士胡乱摸来摸去的手，垫在骑士腰下的另一边手臂勾起来，把骑士朝自己身上拉。  
失策！他这只手什么时候在这里的！  
骑士挣扎着想摆脱，腰上却无力得很，该死，他忘记了自己昨天夜里刚经历了什么，一股脑想着反咬一口，根本没考虑自己的状况。  
挣扎让黑骑彻底醒过来了，他瞧见骑士绯红的脸便笑，然后凑上近前来吻他。骑士扭开了脸要躲，黑骑就勾着他的膝弯和腰线，顺势把他翻过来，压在自己身上抱着他的脑袋吻他，无力的骑士动弹不得。黑骑一条腿挤在骑士腿间，明示地顶他，而骑士自觉可耻地硬了，他扭腰想要躲开黑骑的腿，接着却发现自己腿根压着的黑骑的茎身一样的有了反应。  
他就不应该心血来潮去摸他！不该进黑骑的房间！不对！根本不该认识他！  
骑士脸上红得滴血，又被动地被黑骑吻着，黑骑的手顺着他脊骨抚弄下去，激得他浑身一颤，尾巴无意识地卷起来翘得老高。接着黑骑向他的屁股缝里插入了一根手指，绕着穴口按开那些褶皱。遗留的、耻辱的液体淌出来，骑士放弃一般，把脑袋搁在了黑骑颈边，埋进枕头里。  
不听、不看、不知道。


	35. Day 35-日常

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 阿尔法开荒期语录

12s蓝球点名不小心站太近都吃到了易伤  
骑士：点我了点我了  
黑骑：嗯（退开一点）  
（伤害判定）  
黑骑：……？！  
骑士：（慌乱）嗯嗯啊？我没有无敌了  
黑骑：（上前一步）我死  
（事后复盘）  
骑士：今天那个蓝球……  
黑骑：我们得死一个  
黑骑：所以我挡到你前面了  
骑士：（泪目）好感动……  
骑士：但是不要为失误找借口啊！！

11s诗人截线没有贴边导致吃完死刑没有满血的黑骑被判定死亡宣告  
黑骑：他站太近了  
骑士：（给诗人递上保护）什么？！  
黑骑：（看着倒计时）  
欧米茄：（读条原子射线）  
黑骑：（按下至黑之夜宏）我死了  
黑骑：这是我最后的波纹

12sHW黑骑圈t单吃分摊  
黑骑：你蓝t第一个圈和分摊伤害重合还要扛平a  
黑骑：我刚刚试了下给你黑盾，反正我大圈不是很疼  
黑骑：等我在c点单吃分摊的时候刚好能转好一个，还有暗影墙，血线安全你就不用来和我分摊  
骑士：我记着疾跑了，你看后面我就没有来晚过吧  
黑骑：嗯……（偷偷开心）

12sHW黑骑蓝t  
骑士：没事血线够！分摊我吃得下！  
黑骑：我！来！了！（带着只剩6s的暗影墙疾跑跳斩顺手至黑之夜二号队员挑衅换t）

12s白魔恐怖的仇恨  
骑士：喂  
黑骑：（已经打到快要昏迷正在思考为什么又满蓝嗜血习惯性按了血乱结果溢出了以及平a好疼减伤怎么没用渐愈开了有没有人奶我）  
骑士：喂！！你看下仇恨！！  
黑骑：啊？？？噢！（抬头）  
骑士：白魔要ot了！！！快打仇恨  
黑骑：（我的脑子要转不过来了.jpg）  
黑骑：（放弃思考）强化仇恨连打了打了  
骑士：白魔也太恐怖了吧！！我他妈都在疯狂打仇恨连了！！  
黑骑：（为溢出的蓝找到去路）

9s清cd  
（死刑换t）  
黑骑：（黑盾挑衅一气呵成）挑衅了  
骑士：（闭麦中）  
黑骑：（专注于嗜血和蓝的情况）  
占星：诶？？骑士怎么死了？  
黑骑：（猛抬头）什么？！你没退避我吗  
召唤：我拉了我拉了  
黑骑：马上要截线了快快快  
（风击退面向不对）  
众人：诶？？骑士？？  
黑骑：那我来截线了！！  
骑士：1551

11s清cd  
黑骑：（猛地抽气）答应我  
黑骑：这把别灭好吗  
占星：我想到了（偷笑）  
黑骑：2w8我爽死了  
骑士：血溅直暴必团灭（耳语）


	36. Day 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 黑白骑的小瞬间

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本篇开始为30日挑战结束后零零散散加的  
> 本篇是我的

骑士家里地板上大剑磨出的痕迹

黑骑家里墙壁上盾靠着刮出的小划痕

有时候骑士被半夜回来的黑骑吵醒，眯着眼睛给他做宵夜，然后拿被子裹着他丢上床睡觉。


End file.
